the day the world stood still
by crazypagan
Summary: finally what you have been waiting for.... chapter three...
1. ch1 potions

Chapter 1: Potions  
  
One mid September morning Harry was in the process of trying to sleep in, but Ron would have none of it. After his first attempt at waking the sleeping Harry. Ron decided to try a new hex he had found in the library.  
  
"Des Solute" with a wave of his wand the covers on Harry's bed dissolved.  
  
But the spell was one for a 7Th year, not 6th like Ron was. And Harry's PJ's started to dissolve as well starting at the crotch and moving outward. As the breeze shocked Harry's system he realized the problem with a cry of "finit incantum"  
  
Harry looked around to find out who caused him to wake up half dressed. He saw Ron sitting across from him holding his wand.  
  
"Did you do this?" indicating the state of his PJ's.  
  
"Oops sorry Harry, it was only supposed to dissolve the bed covers." Ron looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ok Ron I believe you, let's go down to breakfast." Harry said clapping Ron on the back, after fixing his PJ's.  
  
In the Great Hall:  
  
"Ron did you finish that potion assignment professor Snape gave us last week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No I still have about an inch to go." Ron shrugged.  
  
"RON!" Hermione looked ready to spit nails "it's due this morning. Now we still have a bit of time before potions, now let's go to the library so we can finish it."  
  
Later that day in potions:  
  
Professor Snape walked in front of his desk. "Class we will be working on a new potion. I do not expect some of you to be able to handle it as it's quite difficult." Looking straight at Neville when he said that. "Although for some it will be child's play" sparing a covert look at Draco. "Pairings. Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe. Goyle, Parkinson, Granger. Weasley, Longbottom, Zambini. Move into your groups."  
  
"When the time comes, have one of your group come and get the final ingredient. Dragons Blood must be handles carefully." Snape stated.  
  
"Malfoy, would you please come and get it as I'm sure Potter could possibly drop it before he returns to your station, and I'm only measuring it once." Professor Snape sneered at Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry is not that clumsy," Ron said heatedly.  
  
"5 points from Gryffendor for speaking out of turn." Professor Snape stated without even looking up. While this was going on Crabbe had taken the chance to add a bit of witch hazel to the potion. Just as Draco added the Dragons Blood to the potion it blew up. Malfoy and Crabbe instinctively ducked, as they knew this was going to blow. Harry however got a face full of the messed up potion.  
  
"10 points from Gryffendor. and clean up this mess." Professor Snape growled.  
  
"Professor Snape I think I need to go to the hospital wing." Harry said.  
  
"Granger you take Potter to Mdme. Pomfrey" Professor Snape said.  
  
Entering the hospital wing, Hermione called out "Mdme. Pomfrey, Harry got drenched in potions."  
  
"Ok set him on that bed there." Mdme. Pomfrey said coming up to them. "What seems to be wrong?" Mdme. Pomfrey asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel weird." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Well eat some chocolate. and if you feel worse or if anything changes you back" Mdme. Pomfrey said "now go to bed and get some sleep."  
  
The next morning:  
  
"AAAHHH!! WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HARRY'S BED?!" Shouted Ron. After getting a rude surprise when he went to wake Harry for breakfast.  
  
"Ron, it's me Harry." Harry sat up "what's wrong?"  
  
"You're. you're. you're a girl." Ron said going as red as his hair.  
  
"WHAT! You have got to be joking" Harry said as he padded to the shower. "AAAAhhhhh.." Came the startled shout. "When, how... who..." visibly shaken Harry stumbled out into the common room. Thankfully for Harry only Hermione and Ron were in the common room to witness Harry's predicament.  
  
"We must get you to Mdme. Pomfrey" Hermione stated in her I-KNOW-WHAT-I'M- DOING voice.  
  
"How can we do it with out being seen? It's bad enough Harry being a girl without the whole school knowing." Ron asked.  
  
"We can use my invisibility cloak." Harry said getting annoyed "we all can fit under it."  
  
"Right, I should have remembered" Ron said smacking himself on the forehead.  
  
"I should have thought of that myself," Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
"Mdme. Pomfrey, its Harry." Hermione called as they walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Mdme. Pomfrey asked looking at Harry.  
  
"I think yesterday's potion did this. I don't know how. I don't even know what was added that shouldn't have been." Harry stated.  
  
"I saw Crabbe add something just before Draco added the Dragons Blood. it blew up shortly after that." Ron said adjusted.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask him about what he added in order to possibly make an antidote." Mdme. Pomfrey stated.  
  
20 minutes later and 2 potions, no results.  
  
"I'll look this up in the library, I'm sure I've seen a case of this before. We will get you back to normal Harry trust me." Hermione said excitedly getting to her feet and running out.  
  
"We need to tell the headmaster about this new development" Ron said in a scared tone.  
  
"He may be able to help me" Harry shrugged. At that moment Professor Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall hot on his heals.  
  
"Alas. Harry I've only seen this once before" his merry eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "The only cure for the felis curse is to make an enemy into a friend. you must sleep with one you consider an enemy and it must be mutual. making them a friend even if it is just for one night only. and the curse will be broken."  
  
"Make an enemy a friend?" Ron asked.  
  
"Has to be mutual. hmm let's see. there are Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Malfoy. I could name off most of Slytherin and of course there is YOU-KNOW-WHO. but I don't see you becoming friends anytime soon. BLOODY HELL. having you two in the same room spells trouble" Hermione paused for breath at this point. Then went on to say in a slightly KNOW-IT-ALL tone "the only one we have the best access to of all of those that most likely could turn if we made it worth his while is Malfoy."  
  
"MALFOY? You have got to be joking 'Mione. wait a minute in a perverted way you have a point." Ron stated.  
  
Hermione visibly preened at this praise.  
  
"OH GOD. I HAVE TO BEFRIEND MALFOY OF ALL PEOPLE. NO WAY. I'LL MAKE DO BEING A GIRL. what could be so bad?" Harry stated crossing his Arms.  
  
"First things first. we need to explain your disappearance without causing a panic. then we must give you a new name. is there any you like Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked eyes dancing with suppressed mischief.  
  
"Actually sir. I do" Harry said uncrossing his arms.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Professor McGonagall stepped back into the conversation at this point.  
  
"Heather" Harry said grinning.  
  
"And for a last name. hmmm. difficult." Professor Dumbledore mused. "Pettrie?"  
  
Harry made a face at that one, "Porter?"  
  
Harry winced. "That one is too close to my real name, it will draw speculation" he sighed.  
  
"Hmm. how about Petroy?" Professor Dumbledore asked  
  
"Heather Petroy. Heeaatthheerr Petroyyy. yes it has a nice ring to it." Harry said testing his new name.  
  
"Heather Petroy it is. now to figure out where you come from. THE AMERICA'S. you are a transfer student working to better understand how different cultures view magic." Professor Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"You will maintain your normal schedule" Professor McGonagall stated crisply as she turned into her tabby form and walked out of the room.  
  
"Now to get you situated in your new room," Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
"Since we are in the same year you will be staying in my dorm right sir?" Hermione asked eyes bright with concern.  
  
"Yes, and you need new robes." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yes it won't do for you to dress like you are. you can borrow some of mine until we can get into hogsmede this weekend." Hermione said clapping a comforting arm around Harry's/Heather's shoulders. "Ron come on. stop starring. this is Harry. he needs our support and understanding at a time like this, not more problems like teen-aged hormones" Hermione stated getting irritated at the vacant stare Ron was giving Harry.  
  
'Ron should be looking at me that way. wait maybe not. I don't want to ruin the friendship like that.'  
  
"Huh?" Ron said shaking his head to clear it "you said something 'Mione?"  
  
"Ooooh, you can be such a git Ron Weasley" Hermione said slapping his arm. As our golden trio made their way back to their common room, they ran into the last person they wanted to see, MALFOY.  
  
"OOF, you should watch where you." he lost his train of thought as he looked at what had knocked him down. Possibly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. and he had seen quite a few father made sure of that.  
  
"Who are you? I don't remember having the pleasure of meeting you before." Draco fairly purred while he said pleasure. "Petroy, Heather Petroy" Harry answered "and might I have the pleasure of having the name of the one I will be apologising to?" Harry lifted an eyebrow at this.  
  
Hermione tried to suppress a giggle at Harry's acting abilities, while Ron just looked stunned.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Still the purr while he getting up with languid grace. "A pleasure indeed to make your acquaintance." Malfoy stated kissing Harry's hand, grey eyes calculating "let me know if I can do anything for you. which includes most likely showing you a much better time then the weasel here could afford" he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Don't call him that. he's my friend, and if you want to go anywhere with me you will be nice to him." Harry said green eyes flashing.  
  
"Okay, okay, sheesh. we're not even dating yet and you are already nagging me." Draco whined.  
  
"You want to date me?" Harry said startled.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to date possibly the most gorgeous creature in the school?" Draco responded stepping closer.  
  
" I. I. I don't know" Harry started backing up, this new side of Draco was scarring him.  
  
"Heather let's go" Hermione said coming up beside Harry "or breakfast will get cold." 


	2. ch2 when heather meets draco

Authors note: * bouncing all over her room * I got my first reviews, holy cow, I never thought I'd get reviews so fast. yeah!! * more bouncing. * please feed my plot bunnies, they thrive on that sort of praise.  
  
Chapter 2: Heather  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' This litany kept running through Harry's head 'Draco just kissed my hand, why didn't I hit him? And he likes me. heather I mean. he wants to date me. oh this is so messed up.'  
  
"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked. This question snapped Harry back to the situation at hand. Once out of sight of Draco, Harry immediately scrubbed the back of his hand on his robes.  
  
"Eww. Malfoy kissed my hand. how gross is that?" Harry said furiously.  
  
"Actually it's kind of romantic." Hermione said dreamily.  
  
"Romantic and Malfoy just don't go together." Ron interjected.  
  
"You wouldn't know romantic if it bit you.. "Hermione huffed.  
  
"What got in her bonnet?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"I think she likes you. but you aren't taking the hint. and starring at me is not helping." Harry pointed out. During breakfast the owls came. Hedwig flew over and dropped off a package; she landed on Harry's shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. Harry ruffled her feathers and gave her a bite off his sausage. She flew off after that. The package consisted of a single rose, and a box of chocolate frogs, as well as a note. The note read:  
  
Heather,  
  
Would you do me the honour of coming with me to Hogsmede this weekend? You don't have to answer me right away.  
  
Passionately yours, Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S. You have the most captivating green eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"So what does it say?" Ron asked taking a bite from his toast.  
  
"It's from Draco. he wants me to go to Hogsmede this weekend with him." Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
"You should go. let's face it, if you ever want to be a boy again you must."  
  
"'MIONE!!" Harry then groaned "I should have known. sleep with him.. oh god. Malfoy. he has to do THAT?"  
  
"Yes. what part of sleep together did you not get?" Ron asked.  
  
"All of it. considering I never thought of doing 'that' with anyone" Harry conceded.  
  
"Oh this could be a problem" Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't think so. he asked me out, so that means he likes me." Harry mused.  
  
"Ok, so let him know you will go out with him." Ron stated.  
  
Later that day during Care of Magical Creatures:  
  
Harry walked up to Draco asking, "What time shall we meet up?"  
  
"Huh?" Draco said after his heart stopped racing.  
  
"You asked me out. I accept. what time shall we meet?" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes I did. didn't I. I didn't think a gryffendor such as you would lower herself to going out with a Slytherin." Draco said.  
  
"Why not? Rumour has it you're the cutest boy at Hogwarts short of Harry Potter." Harry said shrugging "plus you're the first to ask me out instead of stare at me."  
  
"I had to show us Malfoy's are no cowards. but I have to admit your beauty scares me." Draco pointed out.  
  
"I never thought you were." Harry said.  
  
"By far you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen short of Fleur Delacour.. and she was part veela." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Why are you scared of my beauty?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I'm not sure how to handle you talking to me and wanting to kiss you senseless." Draco remarked.  
  
"You. you. you want kiss me?" Harry stammered. "Now it's, my turn to be scared."  
  
"Yes, why does that scare you?" Draco asked stepping closer  
  
"I've never been kissed before." Harry stated blushing.  
  
"Really?" Draco said surprised.  
  
"I would have thought by far that you would have kissed many a boy. if not more." Harry started to sputter at that. "I'm not ready to do more then possibly kiss."  
  
"Hmm. so I may get the honour of being your first kiss?" Draco asked inching closer.  
  
"Yes, now stop that you're making me uncomfortable." Harry said inching away.  
  
"Sorry. how about 2 in front of Honeydukes?" Draco asked.  
  
Later at lunch:  
  
"So what did you talk to Malfoy about?" Ron asked.  
  
"To set a time to meet in Hogsmede this weekend" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh and what time is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"2 in front of Honeydukes" Harry replied blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Ron asked.  
  
"He wants to kiss me. I think he wants to do more, but the thought of that makes me uncomfortable." Harry said going redder still.  
  
"Oh my god, Malfoy has a crush on you" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, but the thought of doing anything with Malfoy gives me butterflies" Harry said squirming.  
  
"You don't have to do anything right away. but if you want to get back to normal, you have to kiss him. Plus a lot more." Hermione pointed out. Harry just buried his head in his hands and groaned.  
  
Later in Hogsmede:  
  
"Look there's Malfoy. ooh and he got you wizard roses. those are rare. they can turn into what ever the receiver wants them to be" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"We'll leave you two love birds alone." Ron said gleefully. Harry just gave him a drop dead glare and warily approached Draco.  
  
"Um. hi Draco..." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"These are for you" Draco said giving Harry the flowers which shifted into lilies.  
  
"How did you know lilies were my favourites?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"I didn't. Wizard roses change to whatever you like most." Draco said taking Harry's arm  
  
"Would you like to share a sundae?"  
  
"Sh. sure." Harry said blushing.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and led him off to Flourish and Blott's.  
  
They spent the rest of the day just holding hands and under strict protest Harry even let Draco buy him two new robes, one for school, and a dress robe of the most beautiful green that strangely enough matched Harry's eyes exactly.  
  
"Quit squawking. I can't have my girlfriend dressed like the rabble now can I?" Draco said with his arms crossed.  
  
"I. I. I'm your girlfriend?" Harry asked getting nervous, running his hands through his shoulder length messy hair.  
  
"Yeah. if you'll have me?" Draco said looking hopeful.  
  
"Sh. sure. I guess. yeah." Harry said sounding more confident by each phrase.  
  
"Great" Draco said planting a quick kiss on a startled Harry's lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked after getting his breath back.  
  
"You agreeing to be my girlfriend" Draco answered "did you like it?"  
  
"Yeah. could you do it again?" Harry asked flushed.  
  
"Sure" at this Draco leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a very sweet kiss. The next thing the couple knew they were seeing fireworks.  
  
"Wa.. wow" Harry said breathless "that was everything I wanted and more, did you see the fireworks too?" Harry asked trailing off.  
  
"Yeah" was all Draco could manage. 


	3. ch3 heather no more

Author's note: here we go kiddies the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, but blond little me misplaced her binder with the story in it for quite a bit... so now without much further ado on with the story.  
  
CHAP 3  
  
Several months later:  
  
"Heather, I have something important to tell you." Draco said breathlessly and blushing.  
  
"Yes Draco what is it?" Harry asked mildly concerned.  
  
"I love you, and want to take our relationship to the next level, but since I love you so much I will wait for you to be ready." Draco said in a rush.  
  
"I love you too, and we will just see how our evening goes..." Harry said dodgingly.  
  
"Ok, I'll accept that, I don't want to loose you, and I fear if I move things too fast you'll leave me..." Draco said in a half sob.  
  
"Don't cry... I don't want to loose you either." Harry said drawing Draco closer.  
  
They walked hand in hand back to gryffendor tower.  
  
"Do you want to come up? It's still early..." Harry asked, giving Draco a saucy wink.  
  
Draco groaned "do I ever." Catching Harry for a quick kiss.  
  
Harry whispered the password to the pink lady, "honour in love" and she swung open with a light snick.  
  
Sitting down on one of the couches, Harry snuggled into Draco's arms content just to touch... the boys went on to play chess which Draco beat Harry hands down... then exploding snap where harry beat Draco. Crawling over Harry pounced on his boyfriend a started to snog him senseless.  
  
"I want you to make love to me... " Harry whispered into Draco's ear before nipping it gently.  
  
"Are you sure? I can wait 'till you're ready... I love you too much to rush into things." Draco said with as much conviction he could muster under the circumstances.  
  
"I'm sure, make love to me." Harry replied looking longingly in his boyfriend's eye.  
  
"I will do my utmost best to make it good for you... I promise." Draco whispered before nipping the tip of Harry's nose playfully.  
  
What happened next was just a blur of images, arms, legs and a tangle of bed sheets... in the end the happy couple lay sated wrapped up in each others arms. Reluctantly Draco made the move to get up when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Don't leave... I don't want to be alone. Harry said petulantly.  
  
"Alright" Draco replied snuggling back against the bed.  
  
"Goodnight love" Harry said as he kissed Draco.  
  
"Goodnight my angel" Draco said as he returned the kiss.  
  
Little did they know what trouble the morning would bring.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME?" Draco yelled scrambling to cover his naked body.  
  
"What do you mean dear, last time I checked we were sleeping after making love through the night... and why are you calling me Potter? " Harry asked wounded.  
  
"I'm yelling because I am in bed with my worst enemy..." Draco replied heatedly after moving to the foot of the bed.  
  
"How can I be your worst enemy? I'm your girlfriend, really Draco quit playing games I don't like it." Harry said huffily.  
  
"You can't be my girlfriend... you're a boy" Draco pointed out exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm a girl last time I checked..." Harry trailed off at the look of horror that crossed Draco's face.  
  
"Well you're not now..." Draco said in a shaky voice.  
  
"What do you mean? Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Take a look in the mirror... you'll see the boy who lived, my worst enemy" Draco said as he got dressed.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm also Heather Petroy the girl you love." Harry said as he started to cry "it's still me inside, what changed?"  
  
"Easy, your sex" Draco replied through clenched teeth "I don't sleep with boys"  
  
"Ah I see" was all Harry managed to say through his tears of shame "then get out this is my room."  
  
With that Draco left and they didn't speak for a couple of months... that was going to change.  
  
Unbeknownst to him harry had been getting sick in the mornings... so much to the point he went to see poppy. And what she told him shocked him to the core.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"I'm what??" Harry asked shocked.  
  
"Pregnant... about 2 and a half months along I suspect... have you been in any potion incidents recently? Mdme. Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Not since I got changed into Heather." Harry replied cautiously.  
  
"Very odd indeed then... I have no clue how this came about then..." she said patting Harry on the shoulder.  
  
The next morning was clear and bright if the great hall ceiling was any indication, this hid the trouble that was brewing as Harry made his way down to breakfast... unlike poppy he knew how he got pregnant... and he was going to do something about it. Storming over to his ex he said in a cold voice "Draco we need to talk"  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you" Draco hissed back.  
  
"Well I have plenty to say to you and you're going to listen..." Harry spat.  
  
"Ok boy wonder out with it then leave me alone" Draco said crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm pregnant... it's yours..." was all Harry said before he started to storm off.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco yelled chasing after harry "You don't drop a line like that and walk away."  
  
"Why not?" Harry hissed whirling "You made it perfectly clear you don't love me and want nothing to do with me. By the way I never did thank you for changing me back" "I don't know, we need to talk" Draco snapped.  
  
"Ok," Harry sighed deflating "meet me in the library after dinner."  
  
After the breakfast scene things around Hogwarts changed.... There were no more fights between the best known rivals, hell Draco was even seen opening doors for Harry, and carrying his bag... plus he ordered slytherin to leave the golden trio alone 


End file.
